Ultra-wideband (UWB) modulation provides very low-powered, high data rate radio communications for transferring data using very wide modulation bandwidths. FIG. 1 shows a typical application of UWB communication links used for indoor wireless communications. Several transceivers, for example, transceivers 110, 120, 130, 140 are networked allowing high bandwidth communications between the transceivers 110, 120, 130, 140. The transceivers 110, 120, 130, 140 can include, for example, a high definition television (HDTV) monitor networked with other devices, such as, a digital video recorder (DVR), a digital video disk (DVD) player and a computing device.
The Federal Communications Committee (FCC) has mandated that UWB radio transmission can legally operate in the frequency range of 3.1 GHz to 10.6 GHz. The transmit power requirement for UWB communications is that the maximum average transmit Effective Isotropic Radiated Power (EIRP) is −41.3 dBm/MHz in any transmit direction averaged over any 1 mS interval.
Due to the lower transmit power levels required of UWB radio transmission, it is desirable to maximize the transmit power of the UWB transmission signals without exceeding the FCC mandated rules. Generally, SNR and associated communication transmission signal quality parameters improve with increased transmission signal power.
It is desirable to have a method and apparatus for providing high-power transmission signals within a UWB networking environment without exceeding FCC radiated power requirements.